¡Muerto como yo!
by Vicky VanDort n.n
Summary: Seis meses despues de haber sido accidentalmente asesinado, Mousse es forzado a regresar a la tierra. ¡Feliz dia de muertos Mexico!
1. Uno

_Holaaaaa: se preguntaran ¿Que onda con este fic? pues bueno hay les va el choro mareador, este fic no es ni de drama ni de terror, (por eso lo puse en fantasia) y con el quiero dar por iniciadas las festividades del dia de muertos en mi pais, si, se que es hasta Noviembre pero con eso de que me tardo mucho en actualizar decidi que de una buena vez. Y pues el dia de muertos? MHHHH? veran muchas personas (mexicanos incluidos) creen que es una fista igual al halloween de USA pero NOOOOOO, solo son iguales en que los niños se disfrazan y mendigan dulces de casa en casa durante el dia 1. veran es un dia en que se celebra a las parsonas que se nos adelantaron en el camino, avarca del 31 de Octubre en la noche hasta el 2 de Noviembre tambien en la noche y es cuando los difuntos nos visitan, esos dias hay grandes fiestas en los cementerios, si con todo incluido, cena, musica y baile, todo el dia y toda la noche, se come pan "de muerto" con chocolate caliente y si por alguna razon no pudiste ir al cementerio a pasar las fiestas con tu difunto se le deja la mesa puesta en tu casa con todo lo que le gustaba comer beber y divertirce, para que el y tu se la pasen bien. y bueno esa es la principal razon de este fic que espero disfruten, durante la marcha les explicare un poco mas de que se trata todo esto jejejejeje._

_Bien cuidense mucho y de nuevo!FELIZ DIA DE MUERTOS MEXICO! _

* * *

Era la tercera vez en esa semana que Shampoo despertaba sobresaltada, por 3ª vez se habia quedado dormida en la cama de Mousse. Aunque ese cuarto habia quedado vacio hacia ya 6 meses, ni ella ni Colognme se habia atrevido a sacar nada, todo estaba tal y como Mousse lo habia dejado y si se les ocurria limpiar todo quedaba de nuevo en su lugar. Pero como ya habia pasado mucho tiempo y Cologne penso que ya se habia guardado mucho luto ese dia todas las cosas dejarian de esperar a su dueño y serian enviadas a un templo funerario en China. Shampoo no queria hacerlo aun y mucho menos ella asi que dejo que Ranma y Akane ayudaran a su abuela a sacarlo todo mientras ella iba a dar la vuelta, el dolor de Shampoo era aun tan grande que cuando hubieran terminado le pidio a su abuela cerrara el cuarto con llave. 

-Shampoo?-dijo la voz de Cologne desde el pasillo-Es hora de levantarce , Donde?- y camino a la recamara de Mousse.-Shampoo otra vez?-dio ella

-Lo siento-dijo Shampo secandose una lagrimas- es que no pude evitar venir en la noche, como ya no va a estar nada de el aquí queria darle un ultimo vistazo-

Cologne sonrio con tristeza- Asi tiene que ser nena-dijo Cologne- su familia ya espero mucho por sus cosas y ademas no es bueno que nosotros las concervemos, nos traen muchos recuerdos-dijo Cologne y le acerco un pañuelo a Shampoo- Mira ya mejor baja a desayunar que te vas al rato y si quieres podemos pasar la noche de hoy en otro lado si?-

-Si, esta bien- dijo Shampoo y Cologne se fue. Ella solo tomo una tunica blanca que estaba en la cama y la olio, aun olia al perfume que Mousse usaba la abrazo y se seco las lagrimas con ella. Antes de salir tomo los lentes que Mousse olvido en su mesita.

Shampoo salio temprano de su casa y se dirijio al cementerio sola, llevaba un gran ramo de flores blancas y unos lentes en la mano, iba a visitar una tumba a la que no se atrevio a ir en esos 6 meses, queria pedirle perdon a la persona que dormia en ella por nunca habar ido a visitarlo y tambien por todo lo malo que le habia hecho. Se acerco a una bonita lapida blanca con 2 angelitos sosteniendo una copa, ya habia flores frescas ahí, era una clara señal de que alguien habia ido a visitarlo antes que ella. Se agacho a dejar las flores y los lentes y se puso a llorar amargamente, 6 meses espero para hacerlo y llorar le dolia mucho, le decia cosas en chino pero entre los sollozos no se le entendia mucho.

-Shampoo?-dijo la voz de Ukyo detrás de ella

-Ah! Eres tu-dijo Shampoo alzando la vista-¿qué haces aquí?-

-Tu abuela me dijo que no ibas a estar y bueno como no supo a donde ibas a ir, pense que seria mejor buscarte y como no te encontre donde acostumbras pues...-dijo Uyko agachándose con ella.

-Que tonta-dijo Shampo

-Como?-dijo Ukyo

-No, me refiero a mi-dijo ella- es que ¿cómo pude dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin venir aquí?-dijo llorosa- después de todo, el vivio en mi casa mas de un año¡que cruel soy!-

-No- le dijo Ukyo- Shampoo, te he observado mucho estos meses y la verdad es que creo que esto te afecto demasiado, mira nadie esta preparado para una situación como esta y la verdad uno nunca sabe como va a reaccionar-

Shampoo se solto a llorar un largo rato Ukyo no supo que decir asi que solo la abrazo

Y ese gesto de tristeza puso a Ukyo por alguna extraña razon muy feliz, por fin Shampoo comenzaba a reaccionar y es que aunque a todos les habia afectado la lamentable perdida, Cologne les dijo que Shampoo sentia un dolor que no se podia expresar llorando, en ese tiempo, no habia querido ni comer bien, ni dormir bien, ni hablar con nadie, incluso habia dejado de molestar a Ranma y a Akane, estaba tan mal que parecia que habia sido ella quien habia fallecido y no Mousse, pero por fin ella estaba empezando a dejar de sentir culpa por no corresponder al amor que Mousse le tenia y que se empezaba a perdonar ella misma.

-Que es eso?-dijo Ukyo

-Son sus lentes-dijo Shampoo sonandose la nariz- Los dejo en su mesita-Shampoo sonrio débilmente- es tan cegaton que supongo que debe andar paseándose por ahí sin ver nada y no quiero que vague toda la eternidad sin ver, por eso se los traje-suspiro-Es que... ay Ukyo, incluso tu veniste antes que yo, que soy la persona que el mas amaba, solo espero que no se haya ido con la idea de que de verdad no me intesaba, pero no era asi, el fue el unico muchacho que estuvo conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, aunque yo lo tratara mal, siempre estaba para mi, Ojala que no este enojado conmigo-

-No, como crees-dijo Ukyo- no pienses eso, si de verdad te amaba eso no le va a importar- dijo y se levanto ofreciéndole una mano a Shampoo para que ella tambien se levantara- ven vamos a mi restaurante te preparare un rico Okonomiyaki y si quieres platicamos un rato- Shampoo se levanto, era la primera vez en muchos dias que de verdad sentia hambre asi que acepto la invitación de.

Ukyo tenia toda la razon y aunque Shampoo no lo supiera podia vivir tranquila, el muchacho que descansaba en la tumba no la odiaba ni sentia ningun rencor hacia ella por no haber ido nunca a visitarlo, en realidad la amaba como siempre aunque con algo de melancolia porque sabia que ahora si nunca seria suya, pero por lo demas la pasaba bastante bien, a donde habia ido era muy confortable, hacia el frio de enero en la noche y el agradable y tibio calor de abril en el dia, pudo encontrarse de nuevo con sus abuelos y con su querido perro, todo era mas o menos parecido a la tierra, las personas aun bebian y comian, lloraban y reian, habia campos y ciudades, flores, animales, asi que no le costo trabajo acostumbrarce. Se quedaba con sus abuelos y algunas veces paseaba con ellos o con los amigos que habia hecho ahí de hecho esa noche en especial estaba bastante feliz, hubo una inmensa fiesta a la que fue invitado... habia sido una fiesta increibla, cena, baile, musica y chicas, 2 dias de la tierra de pura diversión, Lizzy si que se esmeraba en celebrar su cumpleaños 132 esa vez y si que se habia lucido, primero langosta y pizza para cenar acompañado de champaña y refresco vino y cerveza, helado de chocolate vainilla y pastel , y Musica waw la cena era animada por Mozart y a la hora de bailar Jim morrison, y Jhon Lenon, y muchas otra celebridades, fuegos artificiales, regalos y juegos. Todos los años deslumbraba a sus invitados con lo mejor y siempre invitaba a todo el pueblo, pero 2 dias de reventón continuo ya habia sido demasiado para el, aun habia mucha gente en la bonita casa de Lizzy pero ya se habia cansado un poco y se regreso a su casa.

-Buenas noches- lo saludo su abuela

-Buenas noches- dijo el

-Ya es muy tarde, porque hasta ahorita?-dijo en tono regañon

-Abuela es la primera vez que me invitan a una fista tan buena... y queria divertirme un poco-

-Si pero tu abuelo y yo regresamos ayer en la tarde, hubieras venido con nosotros-dijo ella- y mira que desarreglado vienes-dijo acomodándole la tunica y el cabello y limpiandole unos besos de carmin que tenia en las mejillas- espero que no hayas hecho cosas malas mientras estabas ahí-

-Ah vamos dejalo ya en paz-dijo su abuelo- es la primera vez que asiste a una fiesta de Lizzy, dale ese gusto, después de todo con el tiempo se artara de fiesta continua, incluso Lizzy lo hace, recuerda que hace 10 años que no celebraba y ahora lo que lo hizo en grande pues... al diablo a celebrar jajajajaja-dijo el anciano.

-Bueno pues a dormir ya-dijo la abuela de nuevo en tono regañon- pero primero a bañarte y peinate bien, no quiero que se te vea ese horrible agujero que tienes en la cabeza-

-No abuela, ya me voy a dormir, ya en la mañana me arreglo el cabello-dijo bostezando-pero bueno, si, si, me baño pues. Ven Chao-le dijo a su perrito y subio con el las escaleras hacia su cuarto que era idéntico al que tenia en el nekohanten. Mousse tenia ya mucho sueño asi que se baño, se acosto en su suave cama con su perrito y se durmió, pero no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor suyo, mientras dormia, Akane y Ranma sacaban las cosas de su cuarto 2 horas despues y sin molestar el sueño de Mousse, ya estaban por cerrarlo con llave para siempre; y tampoco suponia que unas horas mas tardes seria despertado muy asustado por el grito de la persona que el menos se habia imaginado.

* * *

**Si, ya se si se suponia que no es drama porque esta para cortarce las venas?(buaaaa traiganme una galleta de animalitos) pero solo es el rpincipio esperenc. dejen sus reviews plis y se acepta criticas. ah y por favor, por lo que mas quieran, es mas me inco ante ustedes o les ofresco 50 pesos (pagaderos en el 2050), metance a los pequeños merodeadores plis, y diganme que tal les parecio porque si no hay reviews si la quito (y con lo mucho que a mi me gusta bua u.u). bien los dejo, pasnsela bien**


	2. Dos

hola, ya estoy de regreso muchas gracias por el review Shakka DV me alegra que te este gustando y ¿porque lo publique ahorita? es que en si la historia no es larga pero no me da tiempo para entregarla completa en 1 y el 2, igual y me paso de esa fecha una o 2 samanas, por s la publique ya... espero la sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando.

Un saludo a ain y besos a todos mis lectores

* * *

Eran apenas las 8 de la noche cuando Ranma se fue a su cuarto a dormir 

decidio que ya era bastante tarde y estaba muy cansado. El dia habia sido duro y pesado; digamos, aunque sacar las cosas de una recamara no era gran trabajo (era como limpiar su propio cuarto) lo que lo hizo pesado fue limpiarla con Cologne ahí, apenas estaban comenzando cuando Colonge empezo a llorar muy amargamente y en silencio; Akane y el solo la escuchaban pero no se atrevian a decirle nada y después de 1 hora mas o menos Akane tampoco aguanto y se solto a llorar tambien, asi que a el le toco guardar la compostura y aunque se le partia el corazon de escuchar a las 2 mujeres tristes siguió limpiando y un rato después les intento subir el animo. Terminando de cenar se levanto y se fue, conforme se iba acercando se le hacia mas y mas pesado llegar, cuando por fin llego sintio mucho frio a pesar de que estaban casi en verano y no se queria acercar mas pero algo llamo su atención, su cama estaba desarreglada como si alguien la hubiera usado; se acerco y entonces…

-AHHHHHHH-grito Ranma

-!Qué¡Que pasa?-dijo Mousse muy asustado, era el quien dormia en la cama de Ranma

-No, no puede ser, esto no esta bien-dijo Ranma, tenia la imagen de Mousse frente a el era como el siempre lo habia visto, solo que sus ojos no brillaban, tenia una horrible herida sanguinolenta en la cabeza algo trasparente-Esto no esta bien, esto no esta bien-repetia y repetia Ranma con nerviosismos para si, como si quisiera aprenderselo de memoria.

-Ranma?-dijo Mousse-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No te acerques-dijo Ranma cuando Mousse avanzo-no, tu no estas aquí-

-!Ah no!-dijo Mousse con algo de sorpresa-Ranma tu tambien? Dios, apenas pasaron 6 meses y tu tambien ya esta muerto ¡Que calamidad!-

-No, eres tu el…-y entonces se calmo- a claro, estuve todo el dia limpiando tu cuarto y escuchando a Cologne que nos contaba sobre ti, si eso debe ser, solo eres producto de mi imaginación, si , si-dijo algo descontrolado- solo te estoy alucinando pero mira-dijo Ranma y se empezo a poner la pijama con mucha prisa- me voy a dormir y en la mañana ya no vas a estar, si solo son visiones mias-

-Ranma que…-dijo Mousse pero Ranma no lo escucho- ¡Kasumi!-grito Ranma-¿Podrias traerme una de tus pastillas para dormir que te dio el Dr Tofu-

-Ranma-dijo Mousse- RANMA escuchame-

Pero Ranma se seguia vistiendo y cuando Kasumi llego con la apstilla Ranma la tomo y se acosto rapido.

-Ranma ¡RANMA!- grito Mousse y el no desperto- ay genial- entonces se dio cuenta de lo que habia pasado de alguna manera cuando se durmió habia pasado del otro lado con los vivos pero bueno eso era facil de remediar, solo tenia que regresarce asi que lo intento, apreto los ojos como si fuera a recibir un golpe y unas lineas de humo morado volaron a su alrededor haciendo "PUF" pero nada paso.

-No puedo-se dijo y Genma entro a dormirce

-Que frio hace aquí-dijo y saco una manta

-Oiga!-le dijo Mousse pero Genma no respondio-HEY, Sr. Saotome!-y Genma paso a traves de el.

-Ah bien no me ve ni me escucha-se dijo Mousse.

Después de un rato de intentar desvanecerse Mousse penso que ya era demaciado y decidio que ya que estaba varado ahí iba a dar la vuelta. Todos en el Dojo dormian y solo era cuestion de salir del cuarto de Ranma, pero cuando llego al marco de la puerta reboto en el como si hubiera chocado contra gelatina.

-¿Qué car…?-y lo volvio a intentar , pero paso lo mismo

-Ah no, esto no-y empezo a golpear el marco de la puerta, la puerta no estaba cerrada y el golpeaba la gelatina que no lo dejaba salir-No puede ser-dijo vencido y se sento junto al marco. Estaba asustado¿Por qué habia regresado sin que el lo quisiera, es que seria uno de esos fantasmas de casa, porque entonces no de su propia casa? Pero se tranquilizo si habia algo bien sabido por todos vivos o no es que los fantasmas no recuerdan y el si lo recordaba todo perfectamente bien. Por fin a eso de la 1 de la madrugada y cuando se canso de ver las escasas cosas de Ranma se acosto en el futon de Genma y se dispuso a dormir un rato causandole a Ranma y a Genma mucho frio.

En la mañana se desperto mas temprano que Ranma aunque Genma ya no estaba en su futon habia pasado tan mala noche que prefirio ir a tomarce un te muy caliente a la cocina, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que despertara Ranma.

-AHHHHHH-volvio a gritar Ranma cuando desperto-Entonces no te alusine, oh no me estoy volviendo loco-

-Ranma, Ranma- dijo Mousse y se acerco un poco-Calmate ¡no te vine a hacer nada! Y meno a asustarte-

Ranma se levanto de su cama y se quedo pegado a la pared aun temblaba un poco- entonces a que veniste?-dijo a Mousse

-Es lo que no se-dijo Mousse

-Esta bien, ya…ya me calme-dijo y se acerco un poco a Mousse- debe haber alguna explicación muy racional de porque te estoy viendo-

-Ranma entiende que no solo me estas viendo-dijo Mousse molesto y de pronto hizo mas frio.

-Ranma callate ya!-dijo Genma desde la cocina-deja de estar gritando y apurate que hoy tienes escuela-

-Ya voy!-grito-Bueno…emm…-dijo algo nervioso- ¿Por qué estas aquí?-dijo ya calmado-

-No lo se ya te lo dije, ayer en la noche me fui a dormir a mi cuarto y desperte aquí-

-Eso es-dijo Ranma-tu cuarto, ayer lo limpiamos, Cologne Akane y yo-

-Ahhh-dijo Mousse y se le ilumino el rostro- ¿encontraron unos lentes por ahí?-

-No, perdona-dijo Ranma- habia de todo menos los lentes, escucha seguramente es algo de ahí, los lentes tal vez?

-No creo aunque este ciego como murciélago no vendria hasta aca por ellos-dijo Mousse y Ranma empezo a arreglarce- Ay no, mi perrito se quedo solo, ojala mis abuelos lo cuiden-

-Ranma?-dijo Akane asomandose a su cuarto-¿Por qué apenas te estas vistiendo?-

-Akane-dijo Mousse con mucha alegria

-Preguntale a el, me dio un susto de muerte- y señalo a donde Mousse estaba pero akane no vio nada.

-Que?-dijo ella- Estas bien, desde ayer te note raro-

-Akane por favor miralo, que no ves la asquerosa sonrisa que tiene en la cara?-dijo Ranma acercandose.

-No me puede ver-dijo Mouse sonriendo

-Como digas-dijo Akane,-en fin apurate-y se fue

-Porque no le dijiste nada-dijo Ranma

-No me puede escuchar tampoco, eres el unico aquí que puede hacerlo-dijo Mousse

-Ah que bien-dijo Ranma- ahora si estoy bien loco-bueno me voy porque ya es tarde, si quieres puedes venir conmigo a la escuela-

-No puedo-dijo Mousse y golpeo el marco la gelatina reboto-¿Ves?.

-Bueno entonces esperame que cuando regrese veremos que pasa, igual y cologne nos puede ayudar, le voy a decir- y Ranma salio Mousse no se movio de su lugar y cuando Ranma empezo a avanzar el fue jalado hacia donde el estaba

-Ya hora que?- y Mousse estaba en el pasillo junto con Ranma cuando intento meterce de nuevo a su recamara, la extraña gelatina lo reboto hacia fuera

-Que pasa?-dijo Ranma viendo a Mousse

-Ahora no me deja entrar-dijo Mousse golpeandola de nuevo camino por el pasillo, intento entrar al baño y paso lo mismo, a la cocina e igual- Ah ya entendi!-dijo aliviado- No puedo ir a ningun cuarto donde tu no estes, Gracias al cielo pense que me iba a quedar encerrado ahí-

-Bueno si me discupas voy a desayunar-dijo Ranma

Ranma se metio a la cocina y aunque Mousse intento quedarce en el pasillo no pudo, Ranma lo jalaba como si estuvieran amarrados por la cintura, cruzo los brazo y se dejo arrastrar dentro de la cocina

-Buenos dias Ranma-dijo Kasumi

-Hola, buenos dias-dijo el sacando 2 pedazos de pan y poniendolos en el tostador.

-El tio Genma dice que hizo mucho frio en su cuarto-dijo ella y sirvio un vaso con agua

-¿Frio?-dijo Ranma y volteo a ver a mousse quien solo se encojio de hombros-No-

Kasumi puso el vaso en la mesa, Mousse lo vio con algo de ansiedad, tenia mucha sed

-que bien!-dijo Mousse y "tomo" el vaso, bueno tomo la imagen del vaso que tambien era transparente como el y se tomo toda el agua ante los incredulos ojos de Ranma, dejo el vaso en su lugar y Kasumi grito- Nabiki ven ya esta el agua que me pediste!-

-Gracias-dijo Nabiki y se lo tomo, pero cuando se lo termino se acerco de inmediato al fregadero y se sirvio otro vaso tomandoselo mas rapido que el primero.

-Waw si que tenias sed-dijo Kasumi

-Si creo que era mas de la que pense-dijo ella

-Bueno ya me voy es tarde-dijo Ranma sacando sus panes del tostador y corriendo hacia fuera.

-Que tengas buen dia-dijo Kasumi

Ranma corria y mousse uba arrastrado tras de el pero le empezo a molestar y empezo a correr a su altura-¡Quieres ir mas despacio! Me cuesta trabajo seguirte-dijo

-No, ya es tarde-dijo Ranma

-Esperame-grito akane corriendo e intentandose poner un zapato-se me hizo tarde, todo por estarte esperando-

-A mi no me heches la culpa- pero ya no dijo mas, sabia que akane lo tiraria de loco si supiera que su tardanza fue por culpa de un chico muerto 6 meses atrás.

Ranma y akane corrian pero Mousse ya no, se les habia adelantado un poco, en la calle podia estar separado de Ranma por un buen trecho sin que el lo jalara, camino y camino muy rapido para que Ranma y akane todavía no lo alcanzaran y entonces se detuvo, el Nekohanten estaba abierto.

Al llegar a este punto Ranma tambien se paro en seco y se quedo mirando a Mousse. El se acerco a la puerta abieta y golpeo con su mano…su mano reboto como si la puerta tuviera gelatina, eso puso a Mousse muy triste y no le quedo de otra que dejarce arrastrar por Ranma hacia el colegio furinkan.

Ranma se adelanto bastante a akane quien le grito-No tan rapido- queria decirle algo a Mousse sin que ella pensara que estaba hablando solo.

-No te dejo entrar?-pregunto

-No-dijo mousse con tristeza

Ranma y el caminaron despacio, Mousse le decia lo mucho que extrañaba a Shampoo y cosas asi.

Akane y Ukyo se acercaron a Ranma. Akane estaba molesta con el y le pego con su mochila y Ukyo le decia algo sobre el festival de en la noche, pero Ranma estaba tan absorto en su conversación con Mousse que no las pelo.

-…y pense que tambien podriamos pasar por el lago, y por el Kyosko y bailar un rato ahí-dijo Ukyo muy contenta

-Si supongo- dijo Ranma contestandole a Mousse no a Ukyo

-Que tienes?-dijo ella y Akane la jalo hacia atrás para que Ranma no escuchara.

-Esta raro desde ayer-dijo akane en voz baja

-Ayer? Porque?-dijo Uyko- ¡Ah ya se!-dijo y akane asintio.

-Es que Cologne ayer se puso muy mal y supongo que eso le afecto tambien a el-dijo akane-Beuno…ayer Shampoo tambien esta bien achicopalada-dijo Ukyo-Tanto que me conto todo en mi restaurante¡pobrecita!-dijo Ukyo-pero hoy es una gran oportunidad para subirle el animo a todos-dijo Ukyo sonriendo-ya veras, todo va estar divertido, bien yo invito a ryoga, tu encargate de que Ranma, Shampoo y tus hermanas vayan, es mas invita a quien tu quieras que se me ocurrio una idea-dijo Ukyo Sonriendo y brincando sin darce cuenta que acababa de atravezar a Mousse.


	3. Tres

_para que no se me viniera el tiempo encima me avente los 2 capitulos de una vez jajajajajaja bueno hay dejen sus reviews y sus critics y de nuevo ¿le podrian hechasr una leidita a "los pequeños merodeadores"? plissss_

* * *

Si Mousse penso que Ranma era la persona menos interesante que existia se habia equivocado, como estaba forzado a estar en todas las clases con Ranma tuvo que aguantar a todos sus maestros y esta "muriendose" de aburrimiento, a veces se paraba y caminaba un poco se senta hasta atrás con las piernas cruzadas (porque no habia ningun pupitre vacio y no queria estar atravesado por nadie), o se sentaba en el escritorio del maestro y como nadie lo veia pordia tiraba las plumas del maestro o sus papeles.

La hora de almorzar llego y como siempre Ranma, akane y Ukyo fueron a la azotea a comer. Como no podia bajrse de ahí por las escaleras (que tenian una puerta de salida) Mousse se apoyo contra la reja de la azotea para sentir la fresca brisa de la mañana

-Mmmh-dijo "aspirando" aire- que delicia, hacia mucho tiempo que no sentia el rico perfume del aire en la mañana-dijo en voz muy alta y Ranma fue el unico que lo escucho.

-Que de tarea nos dejo el maestro de ingles ¿verdad?-dijo akane a Ukyo

-La que acostumbra-dijo ella y Ranma aparentemente las escuchaba

-No, yo digo porque hoy es dia de fiesta y "ñam"-mordio un panecillo- no nos va a dar mucho tiempo de hacerla-

-Ay si es cierto-dijo Ukyo comiendo tambien y ellas siguieron platicando entre si

Ranma comia en absoluto silencio y Mousse se le acerco por atrás causandole escalofrios- ¡que rico se ve eso!-dijo señalando un panecillo que Ranma tenia en su bandejita. Ranma siguió comiendo haciendo como que no lo habia escuchado, ahora, si hablaba con el las 2 chicas le harian preguntas y seguramente pensarian que estaba loco o que estaba alucinando. Mousse estiro su brazo y tomo la imagen transparente del panecillo que se comio con mucho gusto-Mhhhh….!esta bueno! Y es de chocolate!-dijo muy feliz-¿Sabes? Kasumi es una excelente cocinera, deberia de estudiar esto o de poner un restaurante en lugar de dedicarse a ama de casa-dijo y siguió comiendo.

A Ranma le dio curiosidad el panecillo y dejo de comer su arroz, probo el panecillo, pero apenas le habia dado el primer mordisco lo escupio rapidamente en el plato

-¿Qué¿no te gusto?-le dijo akane- Si kasumi lo hizo-

-Es que… no sabe a nada-le dijo ranma viendo el interior

-Como que no sabe a nada?-dijo Akane y le quito el panecillo

Era igual al suyo la misma harina y el mismo aspecto ligeramente tostado, el relleno de chocolate escurria igual en ese pan que en el suyo; asi que sin pensarlo tambien lo provo e hizo lo mismo que Ranma.

-Tienes razon-dijo ella sorprendida-no sabe a nada ¡wacala!- y se lo regreso

-A nada de plano a nada?-dijo Ukyo

-Si a nada-dijo Akane- ni el chocolate sabe-

-Que raro-dijo Ukyo

Ranma volvio a tomar sus palitos y murmuro "gracias" enojado.

-Oye tenia mucha hambre-dijo Mousse – Ademas no es lo unico que vas a comer, seguramente Ukyo te trajo algo y Kodachi; y pues bueno tu todavía puedes comer como se debe, sientes la textura de las cosas y su aroma y yo ya no-le dijo en un tono triston.

Ranma solo aspiro aire como sintiendo algo de lastima –Esta bien-dijo.

-¿Qué esta bien?-le dijeron las chicas

-Ahh…yo… es que mhhhh…-dijo algo nervioso- creo que devemos irnos tenemos educación fisica después de matematicas y si seguimos aquí sin hacer nada se nos puede reventar una tripa-dijo por fin y las chicas se levantaron junto con el, de cierto modo Ranma tenia razon.

Mousse los siguió al gimnasio, era un poquito mas grande que la azotea y tenia mas cosas con las que se podia entretener, chicos y chicas hacian deportes y ver alguno de los juegos de básquetbol o a las chicas hacer gimnasia lo mantuvo entretenido.

-Vaya!-dijo Mousse emocionado-Este lugar es el doble o triple del que habia en mi escuela cuando era niño, y si tan solo no hubiera sido tan cegaton- se decia- me hubiera encantado jugar básquet, ya se les dire a Chiharu, Tomoe y Yashiro que juguemos cuando regrese- y se divirtió de lo lindo observando el juego y pensando

Mientras Ranma jugaba Gozunkugi como siempre estaba "estudiando" los movimientos de Akane en la barra de gimnasia, le saco varias fotos para agrandar su colección –"genial"-penso- "Akane se ve muy relajada hoy, supongo que no se habra pelado con ese loser"- y volteo a ver a Ranma –"estas si las voy a agrandar, me gusta la dulce expresión de felicidad que tiene…" – pero volteo de nuevo ¿de verdad habia visto eso o se lo habia imaginado, cuando volteo miro instintivamente a las gradas, habia un muchacho ahí sentado al que el no conocia, pero no solo era eso, el chico era palido y transparente...si, era transparente. Gozunkugi bajo su camara y se empezo a acercar con cautela a la bancas viendo fijamente al chico transparente.

Mousse se irgio al darce cuenta que un chico de grandes ojeras se acercaba lentamente ¿era su imaginación o el chico de verdad lo estaba viendo? Y cuando llego a donde estaba el, se levanto parpadeando mucho

-Cielos!-dijo el chico de las ojeras –No puedo creerlo- e intento tocar una mano de Mousse pero la traspazo

-Oye!-le dijo Mousse y quito su mano sobandosela como si le hubieran dado toques

-Increible, es genial grandioso-dijo Gozunkugi

-Me puedes ver?-dijo Mousse

-Si y oirte-dijo Gozunkugi, los demas lo miraron tambien perplejos, Gozunkugi de nuevo hablaba con la pared –Es extraño, bueno no en realidad, es solo que nunca habia venido alguien del otro lado al gimnasio a la escuela si pero…no espera, si¿es que les gusta venir a la escuela? O la escuela es una especie de portal o dejan muchas cosas pendientes en la escuela-

-¿Qué?-le dijo Mousse – No, no es eso-dijo Mousse algo ofendido.

Ranma dejo de jugar al ver a Gozunkigi junto a Mousse ¡Claro! Como no lo habia pensado? Gozunkugi podia ver cosas que los demas no y de seguro podria ayudar a Mousse a regresar

-Gozunkugi-dijo Ranma tocandole el hombro-Hola-

-Espera Saotome-dijo el –Yo soy Gozunkugi y tu?-dijo estirandole una mano

-El es Mousse –dijo Ranma-es el chico de quien Akane te habia contado-dijo Ranma

-De verdad? Oye tambien te puede ver-le dijo a Mousse señalando a ranma

-Pense que el era el unico que me podia ver-dijo Mousse

-Porque no salimos y asi podemos hablar?-dijo Ranma y los 3 se fueron del Gim.

-Waw es enorme-dijo Gozunkugi al ver la herida en la cabeza de Mousse

-Si un balazo-dijo el –La mayoria de la gente cree que es grotesco y siendo sincero yo tambien-dijo Mousse

-Bueno yq eu haces aquí?-le dijo Gozunkugi-Que te hizo que te quedaras?-

-No, no me quede-dijo Mousse-Regrese y la verdad es que no se ni porque ni como-

-Y queremos averiguar que podemos hacer para que Mousse se vaya otra vez-dijo Ranma

-Ah eso es muy comun-dijo Gozunkugi- la mayoria de las personas como tu no recuerdan nada, es normal que no sepas que haces aquí y con el tiempo podras irte-

-No, no, no-dijo el- Yo no soy de ese tipo, recuerdo todo perfectamente bien, el es Ranma y era mi enemigo, su prometida es akane aunque lo persigan muchas mujeres, Shampoo incluida. Akane tiene un cerdito negro se llama P-chan, tiene 2 hermanas Nabiki y Kasumi y su papa es viudo, su mama…es una buena persona-dijo Mousse sonriendo- a veces hace galletas y nos las regala a chao y a mi-

-¿Conoces a la Sra. Tendo?-dijo Ranma

-Si, es una mujer muy agradable, ella me apoyo mucho cuando llegue junto con mis abuelos y la verdad cree que ers un buen partido y que cuidaras bien de Akane-dijo Mousse a Ranma

-Increible-dijo Gozunkugi- es cierto, recuerdas y entonces porque querias regresar-

-No, quiero irme-dijo Mousse

-Que raro, la mayoria de las personas quiere regresar-dijo Gozunkugi

-Si es cierto pero… para eso hay un dia especial, el de visita. Todo el demas año estamos bien asi-dijo Mousse

-Orale-dijo Gozunkugi-Y que mas-

-No-dijo Ranma- si te saque de gimnasia fue para ver si nos ayudas no para que platiques, ademas siempre platicas con tu novia sobre esto-

-Esta bien-dijo Gozunkugi algo desanimado-dejenme ver mmmmh? No estoy muy seguro, a ya pero tienes razon Ranma quizas ella si nos pueda ayudar, ya paso por esto. La iremos a ver después de clases-dijo Gozunkugi

Saliendo de clases Gozunkugi los gio directo al cementerio, mientras el iba a la tumba que necesitaba ellos exploraron un poco hasta que se toparon con la de Mousse.

-Ya que estamos aquí-dijo Ranma- este lugar no te dice nada-

-Si-dijo Mousse

-En serio?-dijo Ranma

-"Mousse" esta mal escrito-dijo señalando la lapida

-¿Qué?-dijo Ranma

-Si es eme-o-u-doble ese-e, no eme-doble o-ese-e-dijo deletreando

-No me refiero a eso-dijo Ranma

Mousse se quedo callado y le pido a Ranma que se callara y los ojos de pronto se le llenaron de lagrimas- no, yo tambien lo siento-dijo en voz alta y se puso las manos en el pecho

-Que pasa?-dijo Ranma

-Shampoo vino ayer en la tarde-dijo y comenzo a llorar, cada lagrima que soltaba en el pasto hacia que este se congelara –me trajo mis lentes y me dijo cosas tan bonitas, mi pobre niña esta desconsolada-dijo el y se puso sus lentes- y como no va a ser, si tu no estuviste con ella cuando mas te necesito ¡maldito!-

-Oye no a mi no me hecha la bronca, era ella quien no queria hablar con nadie-dijo Ranma

-Y tu porque no le insististe-dijo Mouse lloroso- Que no ves que te ama con todo su corazon yo hago lo mismo, aunque ya no palpite aun puedo sentir con el-dijo Mousse

Mousse se levanto y se alejo un poco

-Escucha, akane y yo intentamos acercarnos a ella….-pero Mousse lo interrumpio

-Ranma no me intentes convencer-dijo Mousse –Crees que no se lo que habia entre ella y tu¿crees que no sabia lo que pasaba en su recamara cuando te escabullias en las noches?-y dijo esto con algo suficiencia

-¿Cómo?-dijo Ranma

-Porque estoy muerto Ranma no estupido-dijo Mousse – y Cologne y yo siempre supimos lo que pasaba, pero no deciamos nada y no se porque…de todos modos, tu debiste estar con ella- y camino hacia donde estaba Gozunkugi

-¡AHHH!- Bostezaba una chica transparente muy desaliñada, estaba despeinada y tenia mal acomodado su uniforme de escuela-¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano?- le dijo –Hubo una fiesta increible y acabo de regresar-

--Kogane¡hola!-dijo mousse muy contento- estuvo bien chida ¿verdad?-dijo y la chica se sorprendio mucho

-Mousse! Yo…¿Por qué no me dices que iba a traer a Mousse- le reclamo ella a Gozunkugi

-no pense que lo conocieras-dijo el

-Claro que lo conozco, ay que horror, mirame, estoy despeinada y desarreglada-dijo ella

-Esta bien, luces igual de palida que siempre-dijo Mousse.-Ademas ¿para que son los amigos sino para vernos en nuestros peores momentos?-dijo sonrioendo

-¡ay como seras!-le dijo ella y se acomodo un poco el cabello

-Pero-dijo el y le tomo su mano- ayer con el vestido que tenias en la fiesta lucias tan hermosa como para darte el lujo de lucir mal todo el año-dijo y le beso la mano

Kogane sonrio encantada-¡Mousse!- y puso una mano en su cara en un femenino gesto de vergüenza-Si pudiera me sonrojaria-

-Solo digo lo que pienso-dijo el y le dio otro beso

-Suficiente!-grito Gozunkugi quien intento hacer a un lado a Mousse pero solo lo atravezo.-Estamos aquí para averiguar que es lo que te pasa-

-Porque, que te pasa?-dijo ella

-No puedo regresar-dijo el

-A ver, intentalo-dijo ella

Mousse de nuevo apreto los ojos y el humo morado lo envolvio de muevo pero nada paso

-Yo lo intentare-dijo ella, apreto sus ojos y haciando "PUF" desaparecio en una nube de humo morado y reaparecio un poco despues-Yo si puede porque tu no?-

-Es lo que quisiera saber- y le conto todo a Kogane.


	4. Cuatro

_Hola gracias por ser tan pacientes. No se muy bien si este va a ser el penultimo capituloo si todavía me aviento otro, pero de que no es muy largo es suguro. Bueno solo espero que les divierta mucho. Por cierto feliz dia de muertos a todos de nuevo, aunque ya me tarde tanto que mejor deberia desearles Feliz navidad ¿no? jejejejejeje en fin me divierte mucho escribir este fic espero que tambien les guste_

* * *

-¿Terminaste ya?-dijo Ranma algo enojado a Mousse quien tenia la cabeza metida de lleno en el lago del parque.  
Decidieron dar un paseo en lo que Kogane pensaba que hacer asi que se les ocurrio ir al parque.

-Si-dijo el sacando su cabeza mojada e intentando "recuperar el aliento"- Lo siento chicos, es que pasar de este lado da mucha sed-dijo Mousse arreglandose el cabello, se paso mas de 5 minutos tomando agua del lago y alrededor suyo los cisnes dejaron de comer las migajas que le habian tirado, el agua estaba casi congelada.

-Bueno entonces podemos seguir, Kogane tambien se acerco a tomar un poco.

-No entiendo-dijo ella y empezaron a caminar

-¿Qué?-dijo gozunkugi

-Dime Mousse, no hay algo de lo que te arrepientas?-dijo ella pensativa

-Ademas de haber pasado ese dia por la licoreria y de haber conocido a Ranma...- (¡oye! grito el susodicho)-No-dijo Mousse al fin.

Kogane ya no dijo nada y siguio pensando

Mousse se puso a la altura de ella y dejo que los 2 chicos caminaran juntos, asi pareceria que Ranma estaba acompañando a Gozunkugi, quien por cierto se veia algo enojado, al parecer a Kogane le gustaba ese chico y mucho, y se notaba que a el tambien le gustaba ella.

-Maldito-dijo Gozunkugi- me esta bajando a mi novia-

Ranma estaba seguro que despues de eso iba a enloquecer rapidamente-¿Quieres dejar de decir babosadas?

-Mmm...-dijo Kogane y puso 2 dedos junto a su nariz como si quisiera apretarcela- creo que ya se-dijo al fin

-En serio?-dijeron Ranma y Mousse

-Mousse, tu dijiste que estabas dormido en casa de tus abuelos y que despertaste en el Dojo Tendo ¿verdad?-dijo ella

-Si- dijo el

-Pero tu no quisiste llegar ahí, tu tan solo te dormiste... no eres tu el del problema-dijo ella

-¿A no?-dijo mousse

-No, es Ranma-dijo ella

-¿Cómo?-dijo Ranma

-Si, Mousse no queria llegar ahí y si eres el primero que pudiste verlo y oirlo, significa que necesitas de su ayuda-dijo ella

-Que ayuda podria necesitar de Mousse?-dijo Ranma- si nisiquiera me llevaba bien con el-

-Es cierto y Ranma no me llamo para que lo ayude-dijo Mousse

-Pero no necesariamente tiene que llamarte-dijo ella- Mira tal vez no es Ranma directamente quien necesita tu ayuda, sino algo o alguien relacionado con el-

-¿Qué puede ser?-dijo mousse

-Eso... te toca averiguarlo a ti, supongo y hasta que no ayudes a Ranma o a quien necesita de el no podras irte-dijo ella

-Ah que genial-dijo Mousse sarcasticamente –Bueno al menos ya tengo una idea general, que horror-dijo Mousse- si nisiquiera soy bueno para resolver mis propios problemas¿cómo podre ayudar a los demas?. Ranma tienes idea de que se podria tratar?-dijo Mousse

-No-dijo Ranma- no creo a menos que tenga que ver con la maldicion de Jusenkyo-

-No es probable-dijo kogane

-Akane y sus hermanas no tienen problemas que yo conozca, mi papa tampoco, yo pues menos, ukyo no y Shampoo...-dijo y se quedo callado

-Tal vez sea ella a quien debemos ayudar-dijo Mousse- Muchas gracias Kogane-dijo y se acerco a ella abrazandola- cuando resuelva esto te prometo ir a verte-

-Si esta bien-dijo ella sonriendo apenadamente

Gozunkugi estaba muy molesto y se alejo de Ranma y Mousse lo mas rapido que pudo y elajo a Kogane de ellos.

-Es bien bonita verdad?-dijo Mousse

-Si,-dijo Ranma para quitarce a Mousse rapido de encima- Mira mejor nos vamos-dijo Ranma

-Asi que tenemos que encontrar a quien necesita ayuda-dijo mousse

-Si, pero no creo que sea Sampoo, digo su papa y su bisabuela estan con ella casi siempre-dijo Ranma

-En eso tienes razon, pero igual y nos necesita para algo... no se...es tan raro... y bueno ya que voy a estar varado por un tiempo aquí contigo, supongo que necesitaremos llevarnos bien ¿Tregua?-le dijo Ranma estirandole su brazo transparente

-Si, tregua-dijo Ranma a travesando con su brazo el de Mousse

Llegaron al Dojo y Ranma se quedo muy sorprendido, las chicas tenian puesto sus mejores kimonos y muy bonitos peinados y maquillaje

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Ranma

-¿Qué no recuerdas lo que se celebra hoy cuñado?-le dijo Nabiki mientras se ponia un liston en el pelo

-No-dijo el poniendo cara de What

-Ranma, Ukyo estuvo hablando sobre la fiesta toda la mañana-dijo akane-ahora si que estas despistado-

-Porque?-dijo el

-Es 7 de julio tonto-dijo ella

-¿y?-dijo Ranma

-Es la noche de Tanabata -dijeron Mousse y akane al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué?-dijo Ranma sorprendido-la noche de tanabata?- y se pego con la mano en la frente¿cómo podia haber olvidado esa fecha, seguramente todas sus prometidas querrian estar con el.

-No piensas ir al festival?-le dijo Kasumi

-Yo...este...-dijo el

-Vamos, te divertiras mucho-dijo Nabiki, quien pensaba hacer negoio a costillas de su cuñadito

-Ay, esta bien ire-dijo Ranma

-Pero no puedes ir vestido asi, pareces pordiosero – dijo Akane- ve a bañarte y a vestirte como es debido y tal vez... y nos dignemos a acompañarte-dijo sonriendo

-Si, ya voy-dijo Ranma molesto y arrastro a Mousse hasta el baño.

-¿Cómo pude olvidar la noche de Tanabata?-le dijo a Mousse metido en la bañera

-Bueno yo soy una excelente razon-dijo Mousse quien se paseaba por el baño- sabes? El baño del nekohanten es un poco mejor y ademas esta mas grande.

-Si que bien-dijo Ranma lavandose el pelo

-Y tambien mi recamara era mayor que la tuya y mi cama era elevada, nunca me gusto dormir en el piso, me dolia la espalda- y entonces agarro un cepillo

-Eso no me interesa-dijo Ranma mojandose para quitarce el champu

-Bueno pense que como ya somos "amigos" lo mejor era platicar- dijo Mousse y se intento peinar junto al espejo- ¿cómo haces que te sigan las chavas?-dijo el y volteo a ver a Ranma- eres frio y seco, grosero, no muy inteligente...-

-Si que bueno que ya somos amigos-dijo Ranma sarcasticamente

- y la verdad asi que digas muy guapo tampoco-dijo y se acerco a la tina

-Que voy a saber yo-dijo Ranma- ademas tu lo ves desde la perspectiva de un hombre.-y Mousse asintio con resignacion, se inclino in poco como si quisiera meter la cabeza en la tina

-¡Oye dejenerado, deja de verme!-dijo Ranma y intento taparce con sus brazos

-No tienes nada que no haya visto ya-dijo Mousse y empezo a peinarce- o nada que quiera ver-

-¿Entonces?-dijo Ranma

-No me reflejo en el espejo-dijo mousse señalandolo- no se porque pero en el agua si y quiero taparme este agujero con el cabello-dijo Mousse y se siguio peinando

Ranma se quedo callado y con algo de pena pregunto- ¿te duele?-

-¿Qué? el balazo?-y Ranma asintio

-No-dijo mousse- pero molesta un poco cuando hace mucho frio

-y emmm... te dolio?-dijo Ranma

-No estoy seguro...-dijo Mouse con la voz algo apagada y entorno sus ojos

-¿por qué?-dijo Ranma

-Es que no lo recuerdo-dijo mousse- solo recuerdo que pase por la vinateria y que alguien me tiro con todo y bicicleta, creo que grite: fijate estupido y me levante pero al voltear, solo escuche el disparo-dijo y se dejo el cabello en paz-Listo-

Ranma ya no dijo nada, no quria que Mousse se sintiera incomodo hablando que el. Mousse se levanto y dejo el cepillo en su lugar, se sentia muy triste, asi que sin pensarlo mucho le dijo a Ranma- me puedes hecer un favor?-

-¿qué?-dijo Ranma

-Se que tal vez planeas hacer algo con Akane en el festival pero…me gustaria que se llevaran a Shampoo, dijo mousse

-pero...-dijo Ranma

-No quiero que este sola-dijo mousse- ademas es la noche de Tanabata y se pondra muy triste si se queda encerrada en su casa, llevenla y que se distraiga un rato- dijo y se volteo, -"ademas tambien me gustaria verla"-penso para si

Ranma no queria que le causara un conflicto, cuando salio del baño le dijo a akane que pensaba. Ella lo miro algo extrañada y le dijo- Ranma, esa era la idea de Ukyo, mira Ukyo, Ryoga, mis hermanas, tu y yo vamos a ir al nekohanten por ella, queremos que se la pase bien un rato, ademas como vamos a ser muchos no se va a sentir mal por no tener pareja-dijo y suspiro – de hecho Kuno y Kodachi se ofrecieron tambien-

-"Asi que eso fue lo que Ukyo me intento decir todo el dia?"-penso Ranma, bueno después de todo las chicas ya no le reprocharian nada si pasaba mas tiempo solo con Shampoo.

Pasaron a buscarla al nekohanten .

-Buenas noches Sra. Cologne-dijo Ukyo

-Hola chicos¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde? ya casi vamos a cerrar-dijo ella

-Es que…-dijo Ryoga

-Venimos a ver si quieren acompañarnos al festival-dijo Ranma

-Festival?-dijo ella- oh si-dijo recordando que dia era-Quieres ir?-le dijo a Shampoo que estaba atendiendo una mesa.

Ellos casi nunca las invitaban a pasear, de hecho las chicas la odiaban y siempre tenia que insistirle a Ranma que saliera con ella, asi que algo no estaba bien, no queria que los chicos le tuvieran lastima, pero se tranquilizo al ver a las hermanas de Akane. Ellas si que eran buenas amigas suyas.

-No-dijo ella

-¿Por qué?-dijeron ellos

-no se… si deba ir-dijo ella con tristeza

Mousse se acerco a ella, le dolia mucho verla triste y la abrazo por atrás restregando su cabeza contra la de ella quien por cierto no sintio frio sino que todo lo contrario, se sintio ligeramente mejor

-Vamos nena-dijo Cologne- Hemos trabajado muy duro este ultimo mes, nos merecemos divertirnos ¿no, ademas tu podrias ir con los chicos y tal vez yo ande por ahí con el Sr. Saotome o con Happie, que por cierto el desgraciado me debe dinero- dijo con faso enojo

-Si, mira va a ver una feria y comida-dijo Kasumi

-Y un gran espectaculo-dijo Ukyo

-Ademas tambien van a ir Kuno y Kodachi, si ya se que son algo pedantes, pero estos 2 bobos no tienen dinero. Y supongo que Kuno nos podria comprar lo que se nos antoje-dijo Nabiki.

Shampoo se convencio y después de arreglarce un poco y que cerraran el nekohanten se fueron con los chicos.

-Hermosas doncellas-dijo Kuno a las chicas cuando llego- Un verdadero hombre esta ahora con ustedes-

-¿Qué hacemos primero?-dijo Kodachi

-Vamos a ver los puestos cerca del templo-dijo Nabiki quien ya estaba ansiosa por comprarce algo.

El fetival estaba muy divertido, habia puestos de comida y de juegos, y tambien de amuletos, alajitas ,muñecos, etc… después de un rato, los chicos "pescaron" globos con agua para todas las chicas, jugaron tiro al blanco, a los aros, etc… y comieron cerca del kiosco para poder bailar.

-Que bonito esta mi osito-dijo Shampoo levantando un peluche rosa con un moño rojo- Gracias kuno-

-Si como averiguaste que el tipo pesaba 200 kilos?-dijo Ukyo asqueada

-Facil-dijo el- solo es un enorme barril de manteca jajajajaja-se rio altivamente

Pero la expresión de Shampoo cambio un poco y estaba empezando a ponerce triste, de cierto modo el festival le recordaba mucho a Mousse, el casi siempre ganaba muñecos para ella, pero ella siempre los tiraba a la basura.

Ryoga noto la cara de preocupación de Shampoo y le dijo- Ven, vamos a bailar un poco-y le tomo el brazo derecho

-Que?-dijo ella

-Si, debemos bajarnos toda esa comida o mañana nos va a doler la panza-dijo y la jalo un poco

-Pero…hace mucho tiempo que no bailo nada-dijo ella

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco, aunque no te enojes si te piso un pie-dijo y la saco a la pista

Los demas chicos tambien fueron, Kuno bailo con su hermana, Ranma con Kasumi y Akane y Nabiki se levantaron a dar la vuelta y a ver a quien mas se encontraban por ahí. Asi que de repente Mousse se queo solo en la mesa, aunque se entretenia viendo a Ryoga intentando bailar con Shampoo -"Bailar con Shampoo?"-penso, "siempre quise hacer eso"- y se sento por fin en una de las sillas. Un chico de la limpieza llego a limpiar y se agacho por un pedazo de pan que habia caido al suelo, como no podia verlo Mousse dejo caer un vaso lleno de jugo de la mesa y todo le callo en la cabeza al chico. Mousse se rio mucho y muy maliciosamente. Y asi paso un rato hata que de pronto escucho los ladridos de un perro y se levanto para ver mejor. Chao iba directo hacia el meneando su colita.

-¿Chao?-dijo y y se acerco a su perrito-¡Chao¡-dijo y lo abrazo. El perro le lamio la cara muy contento

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo el- como? como te saliste eh? creia que a los animales no los dejaban volver solos-

-Y no los dejan-dijo Kogane quien venia muy despacio, tenia puesto el bonito vestido negro de ceda y el liston negro que uso para la fiesta de Lizzy.

-Kogane-dijo Mousse y se levanto cargando al perrito

-Tu abuela me dejo sacarlo, aunque fuera un ratito para que te viera porque estaba aburrido-dijo Kogane

-Gracias-dijo el y rasco la cabeza del perrito- pero tu que haes aquí, a Gozunkugi no le gustan los festivales ¿o si?-

-No -dijo ella- pero me escape, hoy es la noche de tanabata y estar encerrada con Gozunkugi no me agrada del todo, es decir el me gusta pero, a veces es bien aburrido y a veces solo habla de Akane Tendo. Ademas…-dijo y dejo de hablar agacho un poco la cabeza y movio mucho sus manos como si le costara trabajo lo siguiente que iba a decir.

-Si?-dijo Mousse

-Queria estar contigo, bueno cuando yo estaba atrapada aquí me sentia muy sola en especial en la noche y pense que tal vez tu tambien te sintieras solo y vine a acompañarte-dijo ella

Mousse miro bien a Kogane, no cabia duda que los lentes le hacian mucha falta porque si antes le habia parecido hermosa, ahora estaba preciosisima y bajo al perrito.

-Me concedes esta pieza-dijo ella sonriendole mucho y estirandole su brazo

-Claro…se…seguro-dijo el y tomo la mano de Kogane. Y bailaron un buen rato atravesando a toda la gente de la pista quienes sentian escalofrios. Chao se divisrtio de lo lindo mordisqueando lo que habia por ahí y ladrandole a un gato que estaba muy asustado al no poder ver que era lo que le estaba persiguiendo. Ranma se dio cuanta que Kogane estaba ahí asi que solo les sonrio a Mousse y a ella De repente los chicos se sentaban en la mesa o bailaban y Kogane y Mouse hacian lo mismo. Ya era muy tarde y la gente empezaba a irse. Pero entonces llego una preciosa mujer vestida con un kimono rosa y que sostenia una katana.

-Ranma!-grito la mujer- Ranma¿hijo mio estas aquí¿Ranma?-

Akane se paro en seco y dejo que kuno bailara con Nabiki, corrio a donde estaban platicando Ukyo y Ryoga y Ranma, pero no necesito decirles nada, ellos tambien vieron a la mujer gritona.

Mouse quien estaba cerca de ahí junto con kogane volteo tambien –Ah!-dijo

-Que pasa?-dijeron Ranma y Kogane

-La conozco, creo?-dijo y se estiro para ver-Si!-dijo muy contento- La Srita. Nadoka, ella fue mi maestra de japones de la secundaria, no pense volver a verla-

-Dijiste Nadoka?-dijo Ranma

-Si-dijo el y de pronto la expresión de Ranma cambio, estaba muy nervioso

-¿Qué hago?-penso

-Ranma ven, vamos a ver donde podemos esconderte-dijo Akane y lo jalo a la mesa, penso en mojarlo pero no habia nada en las vasos, ya ninguno tenia ni jugo ni refresco.

-Ranma es tu madre-grito genma

-Lo se, que hacemos-

-No se- dijo Genma- ya ni siquiera hay ponche. Genma y Ranma estaban muy nerviosos como para pensar, por suerte habia una gran jarra de café en un de las mesas, Mousse metio una mano en el café y se enfrio muy rapido-¡aquí¡-le grito a Ranma para que viera la jarra y se vacio el café helado en la cabeza

-Brrrr. seta paso la mano-dijo Ranma ahora convertido en una bonita pelirroja

-Me agradeces mas tarde-dijo Mousse y se alejo

-Akane! Hola!-grito la Sra. Saotome cuando los encontro. Ella vio a 3 chicas aparte de Akane y sus hermanas, a 2 no las conocia pero una era nada mas y nada menos que Ranko.

-Hola chicas-dijo y las saludo a todas –Ranko, porque vienes vestida asi? como si fueras un muchacho-

-Es que, mis primas solo tenian 3 kimonos y a mi se me olvido que era la noche de tanabata, asi que mi tio me presto esto-dijo y se jalo su kimono azul marino

-Jajajajaja-rio la Sra Saotome- Diganme mis niñas, Estan Ranma y Genma por aquí?-

-No Sra-dijeron

-Que mala suerte- se quejo con tristeza- porque siempre que vengo no estan, hasta parece que se esconden, bueno no importa, ahora si me voy a quedar aquí hasta que regresen-.


End file.
